We should be Dead!
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ser un zombi no es nada fácil, y menos cuando no logras adaptarte a la nueva sociedad. Suerte que tienes al vampiro más pervertido a tu lado y a un sin fin de amigos más. ¿Quién dijo que morir no era divertido? - AU SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lenore (tanto poema como la serie) pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe y a Roman Dirge (respectivamente). Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este intento fallido de trama (?).**

_¡Nuevo fic! O bueno, en realidad será un mini-fic que albergará retorcidos, y hasta un tanto macabros, drabbles. Espero y el primero sea de su agrado, ¡va dedicado para ti, onee-san! ;D_

_

* * *

_

**We should be Dead!**

"_A dirge for the doubly dead in that she died so young"_

**1: **_The story about the little dead girl_

&.

Decir que mi muerte fue dolorosa es estar mintiendo.

La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada. Lo único que sé es que mi nombre es Maka Albarn, que morí a los 16 años por culpa de la tuberculosis y que ahora me encuentro aquí, nuevamente entre los vivos. Sonaría loco, la verdad; pero así es, soy una _no-muerta._

¡No, no! No me confundan con algún vampiro. Se podría decir que soy como un zombi o algo por el estilo. Fui embalsamada cuando morí, por lo tanto me he conservado muy bien (ok, sólo mi exterior, ya que en mi interior vive el señor Ratón).

Desde que salí de mi tumba, me la he pasado vagando en el mundo de los vivos año con año. Trato de adaptarme, pero la verdad es que es muy difícil. Aun recuerdo aquellos años donde casi no había tanta gente que te mirara raro… ¿en qué año nací? Humm, supongo que cerca de 1831. Después de todo, la fecha en mi lápida indicaba que había muerto el 30 de enero de 1847.

Ser zombi no es fácil. Aunque la gente no se dé cuenta de lo que eres, tienden a tomar tu forma de actuar de una manera no muy… _buena._

Cómo aquel día en el que estaba sentada en el parque, mirando a la gente pasar. Un chico comenzó a jugar con un extraño juguete de plástico que al apachurrarse, hacia que sus ojos y orejas se salieran, para luego regresar a su forma original. Claro está, adoré aquel juguete y le pregunté al chico donde lo había comprado.

Después de que él me dijera, entré a la tienda y el encargado me dijo que podía escoger el que yo quisiera. La verdad es que no sé si él supo a que juguete me refería o no, ya que cuando agarré uno de esos que estaba en la caja noté que no estaba hecho de plástico. Tenía pelo, sentía su pulso y me recordaba a una de esas ratas parecidas al señor Ratón, sólo que más pequeño. Miré la caja de la que había sacado al juguete y vi que decía algo como… _ham… humm… _¿_hamster…_? Sí, algo así.

En fin. Traté de probar si funcionaba o no aquel juguete, pero… lo único que hizo fue sacar los ojos y un extraño líquido rojo que me recordaba a la sangre. ¿Habrá sido que apreté con mucha fuerza? Probé con uno, y luego otro…

— Roto, roto, roto, roto, roto… roto, roto, ¡ROTO! — dije, frustrada. Me asomé a la caja, pero ya no había más de esos juguetes.

Salí de la tienda, no sin antes decirle al encargado que no servían los juguetes. Tan pronto puse un pie en la entrada, los gritos histéricos de él llenaron el lugar, y lo miré confundida. ¿Acaso se habría molestado porque rompí todos los juguetes…?

La verdad es que nunca lo supe, pero ni me importó. A fin de cuentas, fue más sencillo golpear al niño con una piedra en la cabeza para quitarle su muñeco… aunque ahora que lo pienso… no es tan divertido como lo aparentaba en un principio.

Creo que regresaré a esa tienda y buscaré uno nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lenore (tanto poema como la serie) pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe y a Roman Dirge (respectivamente). Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este intento fallido de trama (?).**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Me alegra que les guste este fic, y sí, ya sé que la idea está un poco fumada (?), pero les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo porque sea un buen fic~ ¡Disfruten este capítulo! Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ;D_

_

* * *

_

**We should be Dead!**

_"The life and the dead is the same thing"_

**2: **_The story about the stupid vampire_

&.

Nunca, pero NUNCA acepten a un vampiro en su casa. Háganme caso.

Yo no tuve más remedio, puesto que todo sucedió tras un ligero _accidente_ y no me quedó de otra más que aceptarlo como nuevo miembro de la _"familia"_. Supongo que han de estar confundidos; pues bien, les contaré la historia de cómo conocí a aquel vampiro estúpido y pervertido…

… Yo estaba aburrida en mi casa, sin nada que hacer. Ya no tenía juguetes nuevos con los cuales jugar y mis demás amigos estaban ocupados. Suspiré, mientras que acariciaba al Señor Gato número 13, quien ronroneaba feliz en mis piernas. Lo miré durante unos segundos, para después sonreír y sacar al señor Ratón (no quieren saber cómo…).

— ¡Anda, atrápalo! — le dije divertida, lanzando al señor Ratón lo más lejos que pude.

Tan pronto el Señor Gato n. 13 lo vio, salió disparado tras de él. Comencé a reírme, para luego seguirlos hacia el sótano. Una vez en él, los busqué con la mirada, hasta que de pronto noté algo raro en el lugar.

En el fondo había una especie de caja, y al acercarme pude notar que era en realidad un ataúd. Curiosa, levanté la tapa de este, sólo para ver su interior. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que dentro había un niño de unos ocho o tal vez diez años. Su cabello era blanco, casi tanto como su piel (la cual en realidad parecía transparente, ya que me dejaba ver sus venas a la perfección) y vestía un sencillo traje negro.

¡Era un juguete!

Sin prestarle atención al señor Ratón que estaba acorralado en una esquina del sótano por el Señor Gato n. 13, subí rápidamente las escaleras hacia mi cuarto con el nuevo juguete en brazos (debo de admitir que pesaba un poco). Al llegar a este, lo dejé sobre mi cama y comencé a buscarle nuevos conjuntos para ponerle. ¡Nunca creí llegar a tener un muñeco tamaño real en mi sótano~!

Después de probarle infinidad de trajes, al fin encontré uno que le quedara bien. Era una playerita de rayas blancas y negras junto con un pantaloncito negro y un moño rojo que le até a su cuello. Lo tomé en brazos y comencé a abrazarlo con fuerza, ¡si que era mono~!

Pero pronto noté que una de sus mangas estaba descocida.

Fruncí la boca, para luego ir por mi botiquín de primeros auxilios que usaba con todos mis peluches y sacar una aguja e hilo. Me senté en mi cama, poniendo al muñeco entre mis piernas y acomodándolo para poder coserle la manga…

— ¡Auch! — solté cuando la punta de la aguja me pinchó el dedo.

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre los labios de mi muñeco, y atónita, escuché el latido de un corazón. Observé como el juguete comenzaba a abrir los ojos, los cuales eran de un intenso color rojo. Retrocedí, asombrada, mientras que el muñeco-niño-cosa-loquefuera se sentaba en mi cama y se tronaba los huesos, como si hubiese estado dormido desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Al fin! — canturreó sonriente, mientras que se bajaba de un salto de la cama y me volteaba a ver — ¡Eres mi héroe! — me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? — le pregunté, confundida.

— Soy Soul E. Evans, el vampiro más famoso de toda Inglaterra — me dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia —. Verás, hace no mucho tiempo, yo era el asesino más despiadado de Londres. No me importaba quién o qué fuera mi víctima, con tal de saciar mi sed estaba contento.

"Pero un día, después de haber matado a una muchacha de cabello rubio, un grito me llamó la atención. Al parecer había asesinado a la hermana de una poderosa bruja, quien echó un hechizo sobre mi bella persona, haciendo que ahora esté atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años — murmuró, mientras que se secaba un par de lágrimas por culpa de su auto lástima.

"¿Sabes lo que es estar dormido tanto tiempo? ¡El dolor! ¡EL DOLOR! — sollozó, para luego carraspear —. Aunque bueno, tú luego me viste tirado en el suelo y creíste que era un muñeco… en ese entonces te veías rara, creo que estabas con vida…

"En fin, de todas maneras necesitaba una gota de sangre para romper el hechizo. Y como fue tu sangre, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo — me sonrió.

— …

— …

— … Eres mono — le dije.

Él se sonrojó, y volvió a carraspear.

— Ejem, de todas formas, vuelvo a ser yo, y debo… ¡ALIMENTARME!

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya lo tenía sobre mí, con sus colmillos fuertemente hundidos en la piel de mi cuello.

Grité, y traté de sacármelo de encima, pero realmente era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Después de beber mi sangre durante un rato, se separó de mí y pude contemplar por primera vez, su verdadera forma.

Era un joven de unos 18 años, con el cabello ligeramente más largo y los ojos de un rojo más intenso. Y era realmente apuesto, y más con mi sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. ¿Por qué habrá sido que me sonrojé en ese instante?

— ¡Ah~! ¡Qué bien se siente volver a ser yo! — canturreó mientras que me recostaba en la cama y caminaba alegre con su nuevo cuerpo. Se acercó a la ventana, mientras que yo me sentaba en la cama y llevaba una mano a mi cuello —. Lo siento, _my lady_, pero como comprenderás, yo tengo que irme — me dijo, para luego guiñarme un ojo y saltar por la ventana.

Pero tan pronto como sus pies se desprendieron del marco, hubo una explosión y él se vio envuelto en una nube de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, él ya había vuelto a tener la apariencia de un niño pequeño. Soltó un gritito, para luego aferrarse rápidamente al marco de la ventana y volver a entrar a mi cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡Algo está mal! — gritó, mientras que se jalaba de los cabellos y daba vueltas por toda mi habitación — ¡Se suponía que tu sangre debería haberme vuelto a la normalidad…! — me señaló, sin embargo, pronto se quedó en silencio y su rostro tomó una mueca de parecer estar meditando algo —. Aunque… tu sangre sabía un poco extraña…

— Fui embalsamada — le sonreí.

Él se dio una palmada en la frente.

— ¡Ahora estaré condenado a vivir en esta forma para siempre! ¡¿Qué haré? ¡Yo, el más grande asesino de todos los tiempos…!

Reí.

— Creo que tengo la respuesta a eso~ — canturreé.

Y él sólo me miró confundido…

— … ¿Más té, Soul? — le pregunté mientras que le servía un poco al señor Ratón, quien milagrosamente había escapado del Señor Gato n. 13.

Soul me miró fijamente, luego a su ropa que le había puesto, a los peluches sentados en la mesa, a las tazas de té y por último, otra vez a mí. Suspiró.

— Por favor — me sonrió.

Y en ese instante yo creí que se veía mono. Claro, lo que en ese entonces no sabía era que por las noches, misteriosamente _alguien_ bebía de mi sangre y misteriosamente ese _alguien_ trataba de meterme mano.

Creo que de ahora en adelante dormiré con un bate de beisball…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lenore (tanto poema como la serie) pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe y a Roman Dirge (respectivamente). Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este intento fallido de trama (?).**

_Corto y estúpido. Perdón, pero a veces no puedo hacer milagros (y menos con sueño y estrés escolar (?)). ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sin falta los contestaré para el fin de semana _;A;_ ahora estoy ocupada con el manga de AnB que tengo que entregar este sábado ú.u. ¡Disfruten del cap!_

**Momento Random:** Pasen por mi blog Yumi's World y voten por su nombre favorito en el concurso de Akuma no Bara :D.

* * *

**We should be Dead!**

_"When you see him, you must run"_

**3: **_The Stalker_

&.

Escuché como tocaban a la puerta.

Dejé mi desayuno a medio comer, haciendo que Soul me mirara confundido desde su sillita para niños. Antes de irme de la cocina, me fijé en la hora. Sip, sin duda alguna había sido puntual, como todos los días.

Abrí la puerta, y tan pronto lo hice, juré haber escuchado truenos y relámpagos. Frente a mí se encontraba _él_, mirándome fijamente con su cara de maniático acosador pervertido. Rodé los ojos.

— ¡Maka~! — me llamó, alargando innecesariamente la última vocal de mi nombre.

— _Ox Ford_ — siseé, molesta.

— ¡Mi querido algodoncito de nieve~! He venido para expresarte todo mi amor masculino~ — canturreó, mientras que alargaba los brazos hacía mí.

Le sonreí, mientras que un tic aparecía en mi ojo izquierdo. ¿No se suponía que le había cortado la cabeza con la sierra eléctrica? ¡Debería de estarme odiando, no de querer decirme cuanto me amaba y yo qué sé cuantas cursilerías más!

— ¿Me esperas aquí? — le pregunté, pero él me ignoró.

Mientras que Ox hablaba sobre nuestra vida juntos (¡Iuk!), regresé hasta la cocina, donde Soul me miró confundido mientras que yo agarraba los cerillos que estaban dentro de un cajón, a un lado de la estufa.

Regresé con mi acosador, y sin prestarle atención a lo que me decía, encendí una cerilla y se la lancé.

Lo próximo que escuché fueron sus gritos de dolor, mientras que se tiraba al suelo y rodaba de un lado a otro, tratando de apagar las llamas que lo consumían lentamente. Sonreí, sin dejar de ver como sufría y agonizaba. ¡Esto sin duda era la mejor idea que había tenido!

Cuando el fuego se apagó, Soul llegó a mi lado en su forma original (ya que estaba bebiendo uno de sus jugos de sangre) y miró fijamente al cadáver calcinado que estaba a mis pies. Silbó y rió un poco.

— ¿No crees que te pasaste?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Haga lo que haga el siempre regresa, sino espérate a que lleguemos al capítulo seis y lo verás — suspiré.

— De acuerdo, ¿te ayudo a enterrarlo?

— Por favor — le sonreí.

Él asintió mientras que reía, para luego ayudarme a llevar el cuerpo hasta el cementerio del patio trasero, donde se encontraban todas mis mascotas enterradas. Sepultamos el cuerpo alí y regresamos a la casa, listos para terminar nuestro desayuno.

— ¿Y cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — me preguntó Soul.

— ¿Tiene importancia? — le pregunté.

— … La verdad es que no — asintió y siguió bebiendo su sangre.

Y así pasó otro día normal…

— ¡Makaaaaa~!

O bueno, ni tan normal…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lenore (tanto poema como la serie) pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe y a Roman Dirge (respectivamente). Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este intento fallido de trama (?).**

_Fail, extraño, random y súper tardado. Tuve muchos problemas al momento de escribir este cap, el cual, para colmo no me quedó para nada gracioso (o bueno, a mi parecer). Espero y en los siguientes al menos pueda quedar a gusto ú.u ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ;u; nunca creí que llegaría a gustar tanto este intento frustrado de fic 8D (?)._

* * *

**We should be Dead!**

"_She always stays behind you"_

**4: **_The Ghost and the Stupid_

&.

Todos siempre tenemos diferentes tipos de amigos.

Yo, por ejemplo, tengo al señor Ratón, al señor Gato n.13, a Soul y a Black Star. Sí, se escuchará raro que un zombi como yo tenga un amigo humano, pero la verdad es que ya me acostumbré. Black Star es algo así como un vidente, puesto que puede ver cosas que los humanos normales no pueden.

Y una de esas cosas, son los fantasmas.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — pregunté, señalando a la chica que estaba detrás de él, abrazándole por el cuello de una manera un tanto… ¿posesiva?

Black Star me volteó a ver, confundido, mientras que comía una de las galletas que había dejado en el centro de la mesa.

— Oh, ¿hablas de ella? — señaló a la chica —. Su nombre es Tsubaki.

— ¿Y por qué te sigue? — preguntó Soul, en su forma de niño. No pude evitar pensar que se veía muy mono tomando la pequeña taza de té para poder beber un sorbo, ¡era casi como un muñequito~!

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros, divertido —. Dice que me parezco a su difunto esposo o algo por el estilo.

Volteé a ver a la chica fantasma, quien restregaba su mejilla contra la del humano. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, algo confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona siguiese a otra simplemente porque se parecía a alguien fallecido? Realmente nunca entendería ese tipo de emociones…

— Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ella _nunca_ se separa de tu lado? — murmuré, algo sorprendida.

Black Star negó con la cabeza.

— Ni cuando voy al baño.

Soul la volteó a ver fijamente, haciendo que ella enarcara una ceja, levemente confundida.

— … debes de decirme tu secreto — dijo, sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Bueno, sonriendo de manera cómplice hasta que le golpeé en la cara con la tetera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lenore (tanto poema como la serie) pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe y a Roman Dirge (respectivamente). Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es este intento fallido de trama (?). The Horribly slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon pertenece a Richard Gale. Sólo me basé en su vídeo para hacer este capítulo.**

_Jo, he tenido que cambiar un poco el "disclaimer" esta vez xD._

_Este es otro drabble para este pequeño fic sin sentido. No me pude negar a escribirlo, de verdad xD. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus ánimos para que continúe esta historia! Prometo ser más puntual con las actualizaciones de ESTE fic. Danke und Auf Wiedersehen._

**1:** Gopher dice "waffles" porque en el fandom en inglés, las fans llaman a Gopher "Waffles". Orz.

* * *

**We should be Dead!**

"_He'll hit you again… and again… and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again…"_

**5:**_ The Horribly slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon_

&.

— Y… ¿quién se supone que es ese? — me preguntó Soul, mientras que señalaba a la persona a mi lado.

Dejé mi taza de té en la mesa con tranquilidad, mientras que sentía los golpes de la cuchara en mi cabeza. Sonreí, para luego reír un poco.

— ¿Él? Según Black Star su nombre es Gopher. Es un Demonio o algo así que te golpeará con una cuchara hasta que mueras — me encogí de hombros, mientras que el nombrado seguía insistiendo con sus golpes.

Soul enarcó una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Con una cuchara? ¿Qué no es más fácil usar una pistola o algo así?

— Pues sí, pero al parecer tiene un gusto por estas — inflé un cachete y miré a mi acompañante —. ¿Gustas té, Gopher? — pregunté mientras que le tendía la taza. Él me la quitó de la mano con un golpe de su cuchara, haciendo que se callera al suelo y se rompiera.

— _Waffles, waffles…_ **(1)** — farfulló él, sin dejar de golpearme.

Solté un suspiro.

— ¿Él ya sabe que tú estás muerta? — inquirió Soul, algo aburrido.

— Sí, pero creo que se está vengando porque le quité sus waffles en el parque — volví a encogerme de hombros y tomé mi taza para seguir bebiendo té.

— Oh — se limitó a contestarme mi compañero, bebiendo también.

Y el resto de la tarde fue realmente tranquilo, a pesar de que Gopher seguía golpeándome con su cuchara. Claro está, cuando me fui a dormir y él siguió haciendo eso y susurrando "waffles", me desesperé a tal punto que lo descuarticé y lo enterré en el jardín a un lado de Ox Ford.

No he vuelto a comer la sopa con cuchara desde entonces.


End file.
